Zombies Singer
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: Quand cela est arriver, Judy Fabray était chez elle, dans la cuisine plus précisément. Elle préparait le dîner. Bien sûr elle ne se rendit compte de rien au début, trop occupée à couper des carottes. Et puis, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de regarder une nouvelle fois les premiers Nationals de sa fille, Quinn, qui y avait participée avec ses amis du Glee Club.


Quand cela est arriver, Judy Fabray était chez elle, dans la cuisine plus précisément. Elle préparait le dîner. Bien sûr elle ne se rendit compte de rien au début, trop occupée à couper des carottes. Et puis, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de regarder une nouvelle fois les premiers Nationals de sa fille, Quinn, qui y avait participée avec ses amis du Glee Club. Le son était assez fort pour que Judy n'entende rien à part la télévision qui montrait les New Directions dansant et chantant Don't Stop Believing du groupe Journey. Elle même se laissa guider par la musique et se mit à danser tout en coupant les légumes.

Malheureusement la sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, la personne avait l'air presser que Judy ouvre la porte. Regardant l'heure, Judy se rendit compte que sa fille devrait être rentrer depuis une heure environ. Inquiète, elle posa le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table de la cuisine, et alla éteindre la télévision. Elle lissa les plis sur son tablier et alla ouvrir la porte. Pensant trouver sa fille sur le pas de la porte, elle fût déçue de voir que ce n'était qu'un homme. Ce dernier était de dos.

Judy posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et lui intima de son tourner. Ce que ce dernier fît sans opposer de résistance.

La femme porta ses mains à sa bouche et retint un cri de terreur. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait l'homme. Le visage à moitié déchirer il ouvrit grand sa bouche, et Judy crût que ce dernier allait la mordre. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte mais trop tard, l'homme coinça sa jambe dans l'embrasure. Judy se mit dos à la porte et appuya de toute ses forces. Malheureusement l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle pût cherchant une solution des yeux. Et elle la trouva quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le couteau de cuisine posée sur la table. Elle devait courir vite, très vite. Comptant jusqu'à trois, elle lâcha la porte et s'élança vers la cuisine. Elle entendait l'homme grogner derrière elle. Elle tendit la main et pria pour que sa main atteigne à temps le couteau.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Sa main se referma sur le couteau, elle se retourna et le planta entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba à terre, sans vie.

Judy lâcha le couteau et s'appuya contre la table de cuisine. Elle se détacha les cheveux en soufflant, et essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur son tablier.

Tout ça était arriver trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table et répondit en voyant le nom s'afficher.

"- Allô... Oui je vais bien... Je viens d'en tuer un... Oui... Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeller Quinn... C'st vrai... Elle est encore au lycée, oh mon dieu... Bien sûr que je t'accompagne... Je t'attends."

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Sa fille était enfermée dans un lycée rempli de monstres. Quelle magnifique nouvelle ?!

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son salon et regarda à l'extérieur. Trop occupée avec le repas elle n'avait rien vu. Des voitures en feu, du sang partout, tout cela était arrivée trop tôt. Si tôt...

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, elle alla ouvrir. Elle sourit au nouveau venu et le laissa entrer. Le jeune homme tenait par la main une jeune fille que Judy avait déjà vu sur les photos du Glee Club. Comment s'appellait-elle déjà ? Raé... Rachel, voilà.

"- Content de te voir Judy, lança le jeune homme en posant un sac sur la table basse du salon.

- Moi de même, dit-elle en refermant la porte. Tu as grandit.

- C'st obligé hein ?! Tu connaît ma soeur Rachel ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, elle est au glee Club avec Quinn, et puis avant elle passait tout son temps dans cette maison avec Quinn, Kurt et toi.

- Le bon vieux temps... Bon, j'ai ramenée quelques affaires pour se changer."

Judy se tourna vers Rachel, les vêtements pleins de sang, elle regardait dans le vide. La pauvre enfant... Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, très beau aujourd'hui. Les cheveux courts et bouclés, les yeux noisettes tout comme sa soeur, il devait faire des ravages auprès des filles.

"- Darren, ou sont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle."

Judy remarqua Rachel sursauter en entendant sa question et devina immédiatement. Ses parents n'étaient plus.

"- Hiram est mort, et aucune trace de Leroy, lâcha Darren."

Judy se tourna vers lui, aucune larme, aucune émotion sur son visage.

Darren lui tendit des vêtements militaires, comprenant un pantalon, un débardeur et une veste. Il en tendit également à Rachel et lui demanda de se changer.

Darren, Judy et Rachel se changèrent sans aucune honte, après tout que pouvait se passer dans ces moments alors que le monde était à feu et à sang ?! Et puis, Judy avait confiance en Darren, c'était un bon garçon.

"- Bien, Quinn a dit à Rachel être enfermée avec des amis dans l'auditorium, expliqua Darren.

- Quels amis ? demanda Judy en se tournant vers Rachel."

La jeune fille ne scilla même pas à la question et continua à fixer le sol. Son frère s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

"- Ecoute Rachel, Papa H Et papa L sont morts. Et je suis désolé, mais maintenant on a besoin de toi à tout prix, sinon on perdra Quinn aussi. S'il-te-plaît."

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux, et Darren sourit en voyant une flamme s'allumer dans les yeux de sa soeur. Il la lâcha.

"- Quinn m'a dit être enfermée dans l'auditorium avec Mr Shuester, Mlle Pillsbury, Santana, Brittany et Noah. Et Kurt m'a envoyée un message tout à l'heure en disant être enfermé dans les toilettes des filles, expliqua-t-elle.

- Dieu merci... Ces gamins sont génials, lança Judy. Quel est le plan maintenant ?

- J'ai un super bus scolaire garé dans ton allée, Rachel attendra avec sur le parking pendant que toi et moi on ira les chercher, sa te va ? expliqua le jeune homme.

- Carrément lança Judy."

Darren et elle se tapèrent dans la main et les trois sortirent de la maison des Fabray pour rejoindre le bus. Une fois à l'intérieur, Darren répéta le plan et ils purent démarer


End file.
